


Inarizaki's Manager

by happyvirus_23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Kageyama Tobio, Eventual Relationships, Everyone is not that gay ksksk, F/M, Hinata has a badass cousin, Inarizaki chaos, Inarizaki pov because we need more fics of them, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyvirus_23/pseuds/happyvirus_23
Summary: Where everything is same except that the Inarizaki volleyball team has a small but terrible manager that keeps the Miya twins in check. The team is particularly terrified, fond and over protective of her. Also she's Hinata's first cousin.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Original Female Character(s), Suna Rintarou/Original Female character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Inarizaki's Manager

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a fic, and i really love atsuhina and inarizaki high so much hsshdjsb i hope you all like it!!!

Chapter 1

The Inarizaki Team is a powerhouse school in Hyogo, without a doubt. Inarizaki has always been a powerful school, attending nationals for almost three years consecutively and they even defeated Mujinazaka High , home of the nationally top 3 spiker Wakatsu Kiryu. But what if this crazy powerful team had a strong willed (read:terrifying) manager? Chaos ensues.

Kita Shinsuke, a third year and captain of Inarizaki high is known to be an “emotionless” person. To think that they only saw him crying once, which really surprised them, and there was Aran Ojiro the ace and his good friend, that saw him smile went they both walked together after school when he received his jersey. Kita may appear emotionless, but he is always concerned for his teammates. Especially Miya Atsumu, who always push his limits even after practice and well the twins particularly, who always fight over almost anything.

Leaving the team, especially the troublesome twins is really making him worried. In the team, other than their coach, he is one of the few people that can actually stop the twins from fighting. It’s not the twins only though, Suna Rinatrou, one of the skilful players of Inarizaki can be quite troublesome too. Those three particularly may be actually rude sometimes and occasionally provoking or hell trash talking other team in tournaments, especially Atsumu. _Sigh, kamisama what should I do?_

“Kita, you okay?” Aran, who was beside him noticed him sighed and you don’t really see that everyday, it’s Kita for goodness sake. At the moment, they’re on a break. The whole team was practicing serves spikes, and blocks. Typical practice routine. “Well we’re third years now, I’m just a little worried for the team, especially the twins. Who’s gonna stop them from fighting?“

“Well I’m worried about that too, our second years sure are pain in the ass sometimes. Coach will sure go haywire in handling the twins once you’re gone.” Both of the third years sighs of the thought their poor coach stopping the twins. “How about finding a manager Kita?” Omimi who was sitting down beside them suggested. He particularly isn’t that close with the twins, but of course he can’t help to be worried as well. “A manager? huh, I never thought of that.” Kita said, and for all he knew the Inarizaki volleyball club never had a female manager.

They were independent, plus Kita was like a manager and a captain as well so they didn’t need one. “A female manager? I’m sure many girls would line up, the Miya twins has a lot of female fans especially Atsumu.” Aran chuckled, “though I’m sure if that girl is crushing on Atsumu, it would piss him off bigtime.” Kita sighed once again, “I know, guess I have to find someone who’s uninterested with us, but I’m pretty sure that is difficult to find.” The two third years beside him wished him luck, yeah he definitely needs that.


End file.
